Tylosaurus
Tylosaurus has a large, strong chest and arms, big flippers, a long body, and a strong tail for swimming. It has a ram-shaped snout and big conical teeth for catching prey. It is a mosasaur, or Meuse River lizard, a true marine lizard. Its food was turtles, pleisiosaurs, other mosasaurs, larger fish and shellfish. More real-life information: Tylosaurus on Wikipedia Jurassic Park franchise Tylosaurus does not appear in any Jurassic Park books or movies. However, it does appear in Jurassic Park: The Game. Tylosaurus also appeared in comics. Film canon Jurassic Park: The Game thumb|300px|right Tylosaurus appears in Jurassic Park: The Game, it is featured in the Marine Facility aquarium on Isla Nublar, and gives players a reason to fear not only the land and the air, but the sea as well. It is one of the few non-dinosaur attractions of Jurassic Park and the franchise (another non-dinosaur are the ''Pteranodon''s). The single Tylosaurus was allowed opportunity to escape into the wild by Dr. Sorkin as a further stake to leverage against the government so that they may not destroy the island. However, it eventually kills her and the gate leading to the ocean is closed again by the three escaping survivors, precluding its escape and leaving it to be destroyed with the dinosaurs. Classification It was originally the unnamed marine reptile in the game, but in the game dialogs it is labeled "Mosasaurus". In Laura Sorkin's research journal, she describes the creature and labels it "Mosasaur". She also writes: "Upwards of 50 feet long, depending on genus." From this text it is clear that she doesn't know its genus, indicating that she calls the creature "Mosasaur", she refers to the family to which it belonges; which is [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mosasauridae Mosasaurs or more precisely Mosasauridae]. The Genus of the creature is revealed in the InGen Field Guide, it is labeled "MOSASAUR (TYLOSAURUS)".InGen Field Guide, page 23. This shows that when everyone in The Game calls the creature "Mosasaur", they refer to the family to which it belonges. They don't refer to the genus with the same name. . Its genus name "Tylosaurus" is at the bottem of the page.]]{C}{C ]] 6347941645 5476130f66.jpg Tylosaurus.png jurassic_park_mosasaurus_by_hellraptor-d472vuo.jpg Video games Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Tylosaurus is number 127 of the Carnivore Threes that can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. You can find its DNA pretty easily. Jurassic Park: Builder Tylosaurus appears in the underwater park update for the game Jurassic Park: Builder. Trivia *''Tylosaurus'' is the first marine reptile to appear in the film canon. * It is unknown how the reptile was created. As Gerry Harding said, a mosquito can't exactly suck the blood of a creature that spends its entire life underwater. In Jurassic Park: Builder aquatic reptiles cloned from DNA in frozen aquatic parasites that had fed on reptiles. But that method is impossible in real-life. It is possible that mosquitoes fed on reptiles that was surfacing for air, or from a beached carcass. However, mosquitoes only populate stagnant humid areas rather than coasts. It's more likely that a reptile swam into fresh water in the manner of a bull shark and found itself in a swamp. * If Tylosaurus did live on Sorna, it may have be the unseen or unknown creature behind the deaths of the fishermen mentioned by Nick Van Owen in The Lost World: Jurassic Park and the Dino-Soar crew in Jurassic Park III, though there's no evidence of the Tylosaurus' existence on Isla Sorna. However, Hammond stated that the animals were bred on Sorna and then transported to Nublar into the park. Tylosaurus would've then existed first on Sorna in order to be then moved to Nublar along with the listed dinosaurs, though it was part of Phase B of the park. * If you look closely the tylosaur have a forked tongue like many modern reptiles such as snakes or lizards. Sources Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Mosasaurs